


Bubble of Bliss

by TheBlackWook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With him, she did not have to pretend, with him she could be who she really was, she could imagine another life that could have been hers, a peaceful life far from the havoc of her brother and the criminal path. He was a breeze of fresh air as much as she was for him. Henry could learn to love again with her, he could forget about the last fifteen years, he could rediscover life and its simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_Rocca_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/gifts).



> Hi everyone ! Thank you if you're reading this ! I hope you'll enjoy this fic. As always, leave comments and/or kuddos if you liked, you'll make my day, thanks :D !

The noise of birds rose from the adjacent forest while it slowly woke Henry Allen up. He was in the tent he had bought before leaving Central City and that was now his main residence. He liked it. With it, he could travel across the country and be free to go and sleep wherever he wanted, whenever it pleased him. He would spend weeks on the road, travelling, being able to marvel again at nature and its freedom after being imprisoned for so long. Then, he would go to a city, find some work in order to save some money and then go back again to camping. Yesterday, he had walked for hours before coming across a large clearing into the forest he was hiking in, just before a wide lake. It was truly magnificent. He had stared for a long time to this landscape he had thought he would never see again.

Slowly, Henry opened his eyes and stirred, earning a groan of protestation from the woman beside him. She was nestled against him, her head over his heart, on his bare chest. Henry brought a hand to her hair and slowly stroked them, passing his fingers through her blond curls. Lisa Snart opened her eyes, then.

 

“Morning, beautiful.”

 

Lisa hummed appreciatively while she pressed a soft kiss on his neck, burying her head in it, not yet prepared to move and break the bubble they were in since yesterday.

Before Henry had left Central City, he had met Lisa. She was the only one except Barry and his friends, who did not look at him with pity or mistrust. She had had her lot as well and she wasn’t going to pity someone when no one had shown pity to her, nor was she going to mistrust someone for mistakes of the past or general opinion. In all honesty, the more they talked, the more she thought they shared a similar story. In addition, Henry was the first man to speak to her without any ulterior motive. He was truly a good man, maybe too good for her when she thought about it but he was some sort of escape as well. With him, she did not have to pretend, with him she could be who she really was, she could imagine another life that could have been hers, a peaceful life far from the havoc of her brother and the criminal path. He was a breeze of fresh air as much as she was for him. Henry could learn to love again with her, he could forget about the last fifteen years, he could rediscover life and its simple pleasures : travelling, changing of environment whenever he wanted and have someone with whom he could share his joys and doubts.

Henry strengthened his grip on Lisa’s body, under the sleeping bag they were tucked in. He kept on stroking her hair and began to caress her back with his other hand. Her skin was smooth and yet, rough at the same time. She was not a damsel in distress with a perfect skin and a perfect life. She had seen, she had endured. Henry did not know much about her story, but he could sense it. He wished he could do something for her, to ease her problems, to share her burden. But he did not want to push her. She always assured him how much she cherished their time together, a perceptible longing in her voice, and if she was happy with him, Henry could settle with that for now.

He kissed her shoulder and then her neck, softly, before she decided to move on top of him, her face merely inches from his.

 

“Sleeping Beauty has finally arisen.” Henry joked, putting his arms around her back.

“You will learn that I arise whenever I please.” She mirrored his humor, smacking his chest lightly.

 

They both chuckled, before Lisa moved and disentangled herself from him. Henry wanted to keep her in his arms for a little while longer but they both knew she couldn’t stay. They slowly dressed and ate some biscuits by the lake. Before long, Henry’s tent was packed, his bag ready for the next walk and he and Lisa were face to face, saying their goodbies.

 

“When will you come again ?”

“I don’t know.” She replied honestly.

“I’ll wait.” He assured her which made her smile.

 

They fell silent while Henry was stroking Lisa’s hands. They kissed softly before departing from each other.

 

“How will you know where I’ll be ?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you.” She winked at him and left, leaving her bubble of bliss.

 

Henry watched her go with a small smile and longing in his eyes. When she was out of sight, he left the lake as well, walking toward his next destination, thinking of his next encounter with Lisa.


End file.
